


And These Violent Delights Have Violent Ends

by honeybeb



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fae Magic, Forests, Hot Springs, Lust, M/M, Magic, Making Out, No Smut, Skinny Dipping, dream is a fuckin dumbass lmao, dream kinda horny ngl, fae!george, george is just mesmerising, names have power my people, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybeb/pseuds/honeybeb
Summary: "His laugh is addictive.The sound rings through the air, full and round, and it’s the wind brushing against the leaves of the tree, the rabbit hopping over a stone in its path, the river moving and bending around the curves of the mountain as the water flows down to meet the lake.It feels like he laughs for an eternity, and Dream bathes in it. He laps up every drop of the rich sound, and thirsts for more when he has indulged for far too long. "
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 153





	And These Violent Delights Have Violent Ends

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this is my first fic in a bit that isn't part of the knight series (which if you haven't read i would totally reccomend checking out bsflksjd) but i actually had a lot a lot of fun with it!! 
> 
> fae george my beloved <33 
> 
> also i totally speedran this in like 3 hours so if there's any mistakes im sorry lol  
> i hope you like it!! <3

Dream’s eyes scan the forest in front of him as he walks. The trees around him are dense and tall, and he steps over the protruding root of one of the trees. Moonlight gently peeks through the gaps in the thick canopy, softly illuminating the ground below his feet. There’s little fireflies flitting around in groups and sounds of a river trickle somewhere in the distance.

It’s quite beautiful, almost enchanting.

He stops for a second, turning and looking around him.

Where was camp again?

He turns around rapidly, anxiety rising in his chest at the sudden unfamiliarity of the environment around him.

Well, fuck.

He should know better than to get lost so easily like this, haphazardly wandering away from the campsite without even telling Sapnap where he was going.

Suddenly the dark forest seems a lot less inviting as Dream tries to remember which way he came from and how to get back.

He hears the leaves of a tree rustle behind him, and as if able to read his mind, someone speaks.

“Lost, are you now, love?” The voice comes from above him, delicate and lilting, with a peculiar accent.

Dream brings his eyes up to the trees and finds the owner of the strange voice. It’s a young man, who looks about his age, but there’s something strange about him. Something that Dream can’t quite put his finger on. Maybe it’s the way he seems almost translucent and glowing under the pale moonlight, with tiny flowers looking like they've grown straight from his luminescent skin. Or maybe it’s the tiny horns gently sticking out of his messy brown hair, curling up and around his head, almost framing his face.

Either way, he's mesmerizing. 

The brown haired boy lounges in the branches of a particularly tall tree, legs crossed and arms hanging lazily over his torso and out of the tree.

The air around him seems to still and the world quiets as he gazes right at Dream, his eyes burning a deep hole. 

The other man, however, seems completely unaffected by Dream’s presence. He smiles, but there’s not much behind it, and an air of disinterest and boredom surrounds him. 

Dream stammers out a reply. 

“Y-yeah.” He says, voice pathetically small as he continues to look at the man. 

“Hm.” The other man huffs, sliding down from the tree with too much ease. 

Dream watches as he floats down, almost ethereal, falling too slowly for a human. 

He hits the ground and no sound comes from it, not that Dream really notices. 

“What’s your name?” He looks at Dream, a mischievous grin now on his face. 

“I’ll start, my name is George.” 

George steps forwards, closer to Dream. 

Dream gets a better look at him as he steps forwards. His chest is bare, aside from the blue flowers scattered across his skin and his pants are loose and flow with the movement of his body. 

Dream opens his mouth to speak, but something deep inside him stops him from uttering his name. 

George walks even closer to him, tilting his head up to look at Dream. As he does so, Dream has never felt more simple, plain, and boring in his entire life. 

George half grins, half snarls, revealing the almost pointed teeth inside his mouth. 

“Name?” He waits for a second, then his face drops back to the aloof and uninterested state and he steps back from Dream. 

“Fine then, I can wait. I’ll get it eventually.” 

Dream has to stop himself from reaching out to grab George’s pale, slender arms and pulling him right back close to him again when George steps back further. 

George must see the desperation in his eyes because he starts to laugh under his breath. 

His laugh is addictive.

The sound rings through the air, full and round, and it’s the wind brushing against the leaves of the tree, the rabbit hopping over a stone in its path, the river moving and bending around the curves of the mountain as the water flows down to meet the lake. 

It feels like he laughs for an eternity, and Dream  _ bathes  _ in it. He laps up every drop of the rich sound, and thirsts for more when he has indulged for far too long. 

He quiets and Dream thinks he might not be able to live another minute without hearing that sound again. His heart aches as the laughter comes to a full stop, and the sounds of the forest start to play softly again. 

George extends his hand out to Dream and he studies the shorter man’s hand. His fingers are slender and thin, covered in rings of different metals, shapes, and sizes. He looks over the ringed fingers and notices that his fingernails more resemble claws, pointed and probably sharp. 

Dream raises his hand and gently places it in George’s, though his hand feels too large and awkward compared to the other’s. 

George grasps his hand tightly, the hard metal of his many rings pushing against Dream’s hand and he fights a wince at the crushing grip. George is really much stronger than he looks. 

He turns, now facing away from Dream, but still still keeping his hold on his hand. He twists his head back and looks at Dream, mischief on his face. 

He speaks again, whispered and hurried. 

“Come with me.” 

The concept of spoken language fails him and Dream nods feverishly, though it’s not like he has much of a choice. Still, even if he did, he knows exactly what he would choose, and it would never be no. 

George throws his head back and laughs again, high and shrill, and though it lasts for a mere second, it raises the hairs on Dream’s skin and he closes his eyes in an attempt to maintain his composure. 

Somewhere in Dream’s brain he registers that his feet must be moving underneath him and that the world around him is moving at an unnatural speed, but all he can see is George. 

They run together, deeper and deeper into the woods, far away from any land touched and poisoned by humans. The trees grow bigger and stronger and Dream notices when something changes in the makeup of the forest, when something shifts. The air around him becomes sweeter and the faint scent of incense fills his nose. 

Feet continue to hit the ground, though only in theory, as they run farther away and more into whatever realm that George and his beauty must come from. Dream knows that he should be tired by now, but he isn’t. He simply floats and glides over the massive protruding tree roots and boulders that block their path. 

Eventually they come to a stop, feet slowing as the ground beneath them solidifies and becomes real. Dream breathes in, slow and deep, as he surveils his surroundings. 

God, if he was lost before, he doesn’t want to know what he is now. 

In front of him a small waterfall pours into a large pool of slightly murky water, hitting the surface over and over again, and at the edge of the pool the water slowly pours out into a creek that forms below the pool. Steam rises slowly and lazily from the water, and the shimmering reflection of the moon and stars above it just begs you to fall in and stay there forever. 

George releases Dream’s hand and he gently rubs the red marks on his fingers. George steps forwards towards the water, slowly and methodically as he puts one foot in front of the other. He looks back at Dream, then grins and turns towards the water again, slowly and gently tugging off his loose pants, letting the light fabric fall and gather around his feet. Dream tries his best not to stare, but it’s almost impossible as George gently steps out of the pool of fabric, the subtle curves of his body more pronounced under the glow of the moon. 

He steps into the water, letting it cover and obscure his body until it reaches his mid-chest. He gently swims around for a second before looking over at Dream. 

“Come on, you look absolutely stupid just standing there.” 

Dream doesn’t need to be told twice. 

His shirt and jeans are both stripped off quickly and forgotten immediately as he walks over to meet George in the hot spring. 

The water is warm and intoxicating as it coats every inch of his skin. He wades over to where George languidly leans back on a rock, running a hand through his now damp hair, carefully avoiding the curled horns atop his head. The water glistens on his chest and he looks nothing short of a god as his eyes shuts his eyes gently, one hand in his hair and one carefully laid rested on the edge of the pool. 

Dream reaches him what feels like an eternity later and he notices how he nearly towers over George, and yet, even though he looks so small and relaxed beneath him, Dream knows that he still has all the power. 

George’s eyes flit open and he straightens his back, water dipping dangerously lower on his torso. 

Dream unsuccessfully fights a blush. 

George, on the other hand, stands up and raises his hand, gripping Dream’s face and forcefully bringing his eyes back on him. 

“Name?” 

Dream just shakes his head and speaks simply, voice rough and low. 

“Later.” 

George lets his face go, sighing and turning away. 

“When is later, human?” 

Dream watches as he gently wades away from him. 

“I want it now, I’ve already waited enough.” 

Dream follows him. 

“If you’ve waited this long, why can’t you wait a bit more?” 

George’s demeanor suddenly shifts and he whips around, water splashing Dream’s face. 

“I could kill you.” He hisses. “I could kill you right now, and you wouldn’t even be able to stop it with your pitifully slow body.” 

His lip curls back and a claw-like finger drags across Dream’s neck. 

Dream just smiles softly. 

“Then why haven’t you?” 

George’s face softens in confusion and he lets his hand fall from Dream’s neck. 

Dream continues. 

“You like me too much to kill me.” 

George scoffs lightly, the most human thing Dream has heard from him since he met him. 

“You don’t know that’s true.” 

Dream laughs under his breath. 

“That’s true, but I trust that you won’t kill me, not at least until you get my name.” 

“You’re stupid and naive, you mean nothing to me, just another silly human for me to play with then throw away.” 

Dream shrugs. 

“Well then, so be it.” 

George laughs again and Dream’s body relaxes and he exhales slightly at the gorgeous sound. 

George steps forwards, closer to Dream, wading through the warm water surrounding them both. He places a graceful hand on Dream’s chest and looks up at him, eyes cold and hard. 

George’s lips look soft and blood red and Dream wonders what they would feel like pressed against his. 

“Stupid, stupid human.” George murmurs. 

George pushes himself up against Dream’s body and places an arm behind and around his neck. He pulls Dream down to meet him and lets his body fall back towards the water. 

Their lips crash together as their bodies hit the surface of the pool, and they fall deep, deep down underwater. 

Their bodies tangle underneath the warm blanket of water and they stay under, mouths locked, for forever. 

When they both come up and out of the water gasping, fat droplets roll down their faces and over their bare bodies. 

Dream starts to laugh, but is cut off by George’s mouth on his yet again. This time is rougher, more passion behind it as George tangles his hand in Dream’s hair. 

George parts his lips and he tastes like the forest, deep, rich and layered, with so much mystery behind it. 

Hands gently roam across soft skin and drag softly across tender, sensitive spots. 

George breaks away from Dream and he fights a whine at the sudden empty feeling across his lips. 

He breathes heavy onto Dream’s face. 

“Name?” 

Dream sighs and seals his fate with a single word. 

“Dream.” 

George says the name, rolling the letters over his tongue, tasting the feel of the word in his mouth, and it feels more intimate that any touch could bring. 

George smiles, cold and cruel, and Dream falls to pieces as he kisses him once more. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i really hope y'all liked this fic as much as i liked writing it!!  
> if you did then check out my [twitter!](https://twitter.com/honey_beb_)  
> oh also the spotify playlist i listened to while writing this is [here!!!](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6CANU9fdCxgDkbKYUgQR5g?si=95bAgyylR5ysJ81k_3wXtA)


End file.
